The Rage of Mistoffelees
by ChangeOfPlans
Summary: At long last, Macavity has gone too far and Mistoffelees is ready for revenge. Full summary inside.


The Rage of Mistoffelees

Summary: At long last, Macavity has gone too far and Mistoffelees is ready for revenge. Full summary inside.

Full Summary: Macavity has taken something he never should have touched and fled with his prize. The problem was, they were Mistoffelees' and patient though the wise magician may be, this is an offense even he cannot forgive.

Take a journey into the not so distant past and learn what it took to awaken his full power.

This time, Macavity went entirely too far and he has to pay.

Author's note: In case I fail to make it clear in the story, I view Mistoffelees and Quaxo as the same tom. Quaxo is what he goes by when in his regular form and it is also him second name. His first is whatever his humans call him. Mistoffelees is what is goes by in his magical form and it is his effanineffable name.

Also, please read this chapter VERY carefully, especially near the end or you will get confused. I am going to be as clear as possible, but time alteration is involved. You have been warned. Hopefully after this chapter everything will gradually become clearer as the story progresses.

Also, this takes place sometime **_after_** the movie/stage show.

Disclaimer: I am neither the late T.S. Elliot nor Andrew Lloyd Webber. In short, I do not own Cats in any way, shape or form nor am I making any profit from this.

_**The Rage of Mistoffelees**_

_**Chapter 1- Strange Storm & Arrival**_

The Jellicles jumped to attention as the bright, clear sky suddenly turned cloudy and thunder cracked through the air.

All eyes were wide, fur on end, and ears perked at attention.

_Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air _

This was wrong, very wrong. 'I didn't sense it,' Munkustrap thought to himself, muscles taunt as he studied the sky. He had heard of storms coming out as though from nowhere, but this was ridiculous. It had been a perfectly warm day, not a cloud in site. And the thunder, it sounded freakishly close not to mention the sudden congregation of dark grey clouds unexpectedly forming in one area.

A quick survey of his fellow Jellicles proved they hadn't either. Some were ducking away into their respective homes, unsure of the weather. Others were still tensely watching the skies. The elders made quick work of gathering the kits and taking them to shelter.

Seconds later a brilliant blue struck the earth of the Junkyard in the form of lightening.

That was enough. "Everyone, seek shelter now!" He screamed to his fellow tribe members, needing to know first and foremost they were safe. "Do not worry about getting to your dens, just seek shade! This is an unusual storm and no one is to be in it!" His deep voice was drowned out partially by the thunder sounding again but the cats, tom and queen alike got the idea.

The youngest that remained were herded to the closest shelter, the elders behind them as the protecting toms under Munkustrap stood guard. They would see the others to safety first.

Almost all had made it save one… a black and white tuxedo tom stood, his brown eyes wide as though paralyzed in fear. He felt something inside him seem to snap, and the next this he knew was nothing.

Munkustrap gasped as the tom known as Quaxo in his regular form, eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. This was defiantly no natural storm.

Without thought of his own safety, he rushed to the fallen tribe member's side.

"Mist…" The Rum Tum Tugger barely got out of his mouth, concern lacing the seemingly self-absorbed tom's voice. He was so shocked he couldn't even finish the other's name.

He crushed forward even as his own brother Munkustrap stopped at Quaxo's side.

"What happened?" He demanded, even as he knew his older brother had no answer for him.

Munkustrap could only shake his silver head as a violent wind brushed against the concerned toms. "I don't know, but I don't intend to stick around and see if it'll happen again. We need to get him inside!"

Needing no further instruction, Tugger helped Munkustrap lift the unusually small tom, both males supporting his light weight between them as they padded softly but quickly to the closest refuge.

Alonzo, the second eldest of the three brothers that made Deuteronomy's sons, walked behind them, head snapping at every sound.

Everyone knew this was no natural storm. Even now, the Jellicles saw it more then sensed it. There wasn't even rain and no static could be felt by a single cat. They didn't understand and that made them afraid.

Another clap of thunder boomed over the junkyard, the lighting falling faster now. It landed again and again on the same location as before.

In the center of the yard a black space was beginning to form, followed shortly by quick strokes of lighting striking the mark, this time leaving behind a cloud of dirt and a strange mist.

Another loud noise filled the area, though not the clap of thunder as might have been expected. It was a roar, a threat holding a single name but as loud as thunder could ever be.

"MACAVITY!" The voice demanded.

As the dust settled and the misted faded away, a form of a cat could be seen though it was like no other.

Mistoffelees stood there now. His coat was its midnight black, silver winking off of it like a million stars as usual. But there was something different too, deadly even.

From head to toe, blue sparks of lighting were leaping about his body. He stood there, paws up and claws out, the electricity dancing through them just as they did his teeth that were parted as though he was ready to hiss. Even his brown eyes, usually so calm and playful were as cold as ice, the blue lights seem to glow most intensely of all from them.

This Mistoffelees looked angry.

Confused and more fearful then he cared to admit, Munkustrap looked to the tom half perched on his back and then to the new form again.

They were the same… it was impossible, wasn't it?

He looked between them, Tugger doing the same with wide eyes. No, it couldn't be!

This had to be one of Macavity's tricks.

But no, plain as day Mistoffelees stood before them even as he lay upon their backs.

One look between the two brothers shared one thought – it was him. Somehow, they knew this was Mistoffelees, the Original Conquering Cat.

Author's Note: So what did you think? Please review and let me know! I admit I am shy about this fic and I want to know if anyone is actually enjoying it before I continue.

Also, the second chapter will explain so much, I promise. Yes they are both really Mistoffelees and no his body did not split into two physical personas. Again, all we be explained though if you read my first warning, that should hint to the obvious answer ;).

Also, there is a good reason one of the Misto's passed out, so I only have one to write for so it won't, hopefully, get to confusing. Lol.

Again, please review!

Thankx!


End file.
